This application relates to play elements for playgrounds, and in particular, to zip lines for playgrounds.
Communities which install playgrounds often look for new and exciting ways to physically challenge the people that use playgrounds. Such people are typically young children. But, often, older children, such as teenagers, will use playgrounds. The typical playground equipment is often not size appropriate for teenagers or other taller children. It would thus be desirable to provide a playground element which would add fun and excitement to playgrounds, and which could also be used by teenagers and bigger children.